One call can save a life
by maliee
Summary: Bad title sorry...This is Katrina's story. Kyle is her boyfriend and she is in love with him. One day, she goes missing. Katrina tries to free herself, but her kidnapper is obsessed with her. He rapes and beats her. Katrina finally gets away from him long enough to make one phone call. When Horatio finds her and brings her back, will Kyle be able to fix her? Bad summery. Sorry!
1. Chapter 1

**I know I have other stories to write, but this just came to my head….. Don't hate me!**

**I don't own CSI: Miami**

**M to be safe for later in the story. **

(Katrina POV)

UGH! School! My least favorite thing in the whole world. The only good thing about it is I get to see my friends Mattie and Sara. Mattie is gay and proud of it. I kinda like it because he always gives me fashion advice. Sara is loud and outgoing, exact opposite of me in school. We all complement each other well. The other good thing is I get to see my boyfriend of two years (we are sophomores by the way) Kyle Harmon. I smiled at the thought of seeing him. He asked me out back in 8th grade and we've been going steady ever since. Kyle, Mattie, Sara, and I have been friends since pre-k. I was surprised Kyle even asked me out in the first place, I always thought he thought of me as a sister or something. He is now living with his father, Horatio Caine, because his mother has some issues… I walked into my first period Honors Algebra II class and went to my desk. I sat behind Sara and beside Kyle. Mattie sat in front of Kyle.

"Hey, Kat," Mattie said.

"Hola, Mattie," I replied with a grin.

"Kat, did you finish the History homework?" Sara asked. I nodded and sighed. This was our normal routine, and any minute, Kyle would walk through the door.

"Morning, Kat," a voice said in my ear.

"Morning, Kyle," I said with a smile and turning around.

He smirked and placed a kiss on my forehead. I smiled at him and he went to his seat. We had fifteen minutes before class so I explained the History assignment to Sara. When she was done I started talking with Kyle and Mattie.

"So, we still on for the movie?" I asked. They nodded.

"Could one of you pretty please pick me up?" Sara said while writing.

"I will," Mattie said. It made sense, he lived closest to her.

"Wait! Which movie we seeing?" Kyle asked. Oh fudge, I forgot…

"Three Stooges, member?" Mattie asked.

I face-palmed. Of course! We had been talking about that for weeks because it looked so funny.

"Hello, Katrina," a voice said from beside me.

"Oh, hello, Jaxson," I replied.

"Hello, Matthew, Kyle, and Sara," he said to everyone. This guy creeps me out. He always calls me and Mattie by our full names.

"What are you doing tonight, Katrina?" he asked.

"Going to a movie with Mattie, Sara, and Kyle," I replied. His hands clenched when I said Mattie.

"Oh…you still dating Kyle?" he whispered in my ear.

"Yes," I replied and looked at Kyle.

Jaxson grumbled something incoherently and went to his desk on the opposite side of the room. Mr. Williams wasn't here yet so we kept talking. Sara and Mattie started their own conversation and I started flirting with Kyle. Five minutes before the bell rang Mr. Williams walked in.

"Kyle, Kat, please stop the flirting in my class," he said with a smirk.

Kyle and I stopped talking and smiled. This would happen almost every day, Kyle and I would be flirting, and Mr. Williams would always tell us to stop before the bell rang. Once the bell rang and attendance was taken, class started.

(Time lapse)

School was over and I was at my house getting ready for the movie. I was wearing a pair of Kyle's sweats instead of the shorts I wore to school. I didn't change shirts, but I put my hair up in a messy bun. My phone buzzed and saw Kyle texted me saying he was outside my house. I grabbed my purse and phone (obviously) and went downstairs. I put on my convers and started walking out the door.

"Katrina Wilkins, where are you going?" my mother asked. I didn't even notice her or my father.

"Movies and dinner," I replied and started opening the door.

"You didn't ask, so you aren't going. We are going to have a family dinner tonight," my mother told me.

"I asked last week, and since when does a family dinner ever include me?" I asked.

Neither of my parents replied, so I went outside and got in Kyle's car. I put my seatbelt on and Kyle stole a quick kiss from my lips.

"Parents home?" he asked putting the car in drive.

"Yup! They were trying to tell me I couldn't go tonight," I said.

"Oh well," he said with a laugh. I turned on the radio and started singing along.

Five minutes later, we pulled up to a McDonalds. Yeah, we're classy people. We got out of the car and went inside. Mattie and Sara had already order their food, so Kyle and I quickly got in line. He paid for my food (I was reluctant for him to do so) and when we got it we went and sat down.

"What took you so long?" Mattie asked.

"Parents," I replied taking a bite of my Big Mac. Don't judge! I'm not fat; I only weigh 130 pounds and have a fast metabolism.

"When don't they hold you back," Sara joked.

"When they aren't home," I said.

My parents and I aren't that close. They were always working and were never home.

We finished our food and went to the movies.

(Time lapse)

"Night," Kyle said.

"Night," I replied giving him a kiss.

I walked into my house and went to my room. I got into the shower and put some shorts and a tank on and passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything. Sorry for mistakes, doing this on my iPhone.

I know I have other stories, but this one is stuck in my head at the moment...

(Kyle POV)

I dropped Katrina off at her place and went home. My dad's Hummer in the driveway. I was slightly shocked because he usually isn't home until 9 or so. (it's eight btw). I turned off my car and walked in the house and found my dad in the kitchen.

"Hey, dad," I said.

"Hello, Kyle," he replied.

"You're home early," I said.

"Yes, Eric and Ryan forced me home," he said.

"Remind me to thank them when I see them. You needed a break," I told him.

"I know son. By the way, how was the movie?" he asked.

"Really good," I said.

"Well you should get to bed soon, you have school tomorrow," he told me. I nodded, but stayed in the kitchen.

We talked for an hour about school and work. I yawned and went to my room. I showered and grabbed my phone. I sent a quick text to Kat, telling her to have a good night and fell asleep.

(Horatio POV) [lots of POV's!]

I finally got Kyle off to bed and went to the living room. I turned on the news and just relaxed. I'm kind of glad Eric and Ryan forced me to come home. I haven't done this in forever. It was nearing midnight before I got to bed. I checked on Kyle before I fell into a peacefully sleep.

(Mattie POV) [another one *gasp*]

I dropped Sara off at her house and drove over to my boyfriends house. Kyle, Sara, and Kat don't know about him because I'm not sure they would like him. They would probably kick my butt if they knew I was keeping a secret from them. I parked my car, went to the door, and knocked. His parents were out of town this week, which was a good thing.

"Hey, handsome," I said with a smirk.

"Hey yourself," Sam replied.

He let me in the house and we went to the couch. My parents are also out of town this week. {good coincidence} We sat down and Sam pulled me into his lap. We started making out for a while before we turned on the T.V. I fell asleep on Sam's lap quickly.

(Sara POV) [last one! I promise]

Once Mattie dropped me off I quickly went inside. I saw my mom passed out on the couch. I went over to her, took her shoes off, and pulled a blanket over her and went upstairs. I showered and got dressed. I smiled when I thought of my mom actually sleeping. My dad died when I was four and she never remarried. She works as a high end lawyer and makes some good money. I climbed into bed and fell asleep.

Tell me what ya think.

Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it there is a random here somewhere.

I don't own anything. Sorry for mistakes, doing this on my iPhone.

I know I have other stories, but this one is stuck in my head at the moment...

(Kat POV)

I woke up and got ready for the day. I grabbed a quick breakfast and went to school. My parents cars were in the driveway which was odd but I ignored it.

"Hey, Kat," Mattie said as I walked in.

"Hey. Where's Sara?" I asked.

"I stopped by this morning and her mom answered saying she wasn't well," he replied. I nodded and took out my phone.

I shot a quick text to Sara telling her I knew what she was up to and I would see her later. She replied saying her mom was going to take her shopping later because she was home for once. I put my phone away when I felt a kiss on the top of my head.

"Morning, Kat," Kyle said, going to his seat.

"Morning yourself," I told him.

The bell rang and Mr. Williams wasn't here. We all assumed he was gone so we waited. Five minutes after the bell, a sub walked in and class started.

(Time lapse)

"Wanna do something?" Kyle asked from beside me.

"Can't, gotta do some tutoring," I told him.

"Alright. See you later," he said pecking me on the lips.

I smiled and made my way to the school library. I was tutoring a kid named Nate from Spanish class. He offered me a ride home, but I politely declined because my house wasn't too far away.

(Jaxson POV)

I waited after school until Katrina was done tutoring. Quarter till five she walked out. That Nathan kid had already left, and there was no body around. Perfect.

I made sure I had the chloroform ready and started walking behind her. She turned into an alley. Big mistake for her! I followed her and grabbed her before she exited. She started fighting so I put the rag over her mouth.

She started relaxing, "That's it sweetie, relax."

Once she was passed out I grabbed her phone off the ground. I pulled Katrina over my shoulder and went to my car. I threw her in the backseat with the rag situated so she wouldn't wake up until we got to our destination. I got into the drivers seat, and left.

(Time lapse)

I had driven through the night and I still wasn't tired. I texted Kyle, Matthew, and Sara that I wouldn't be at school because she wasn't feeling well.

When I was done I threw the phone out the window and laughed. They wouldn't notice she was missing until we were long gone, and her parents wouldn't report it because they didn't care. I would take care of her for everyone...

Dark huh?

Tell me what ya think.

Review!


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything. Sorry for mistakes, doing this on my iPhone.

I know I have other stories, but this one is stuck in my head at the moment...

Thanks to the person who reviewed.

(Kyle POV)

I was in a depressed mood all day. Kat wasn't at school today because she was sick. Mattie and Sara were also. When the last bell of the day rang I rushed to my car. I decided to check on Kat to see how she was doing. Her parents cars weren't there and I breathed a sigh of relief because I wouldn't have to deal with them.

I knocked on the door, but got no answer. I found the spare key and opened the door.

"Kat?" I said loudly. No answer.

"Kat?" I yelled. Again, no answer.

I went to her room and saw no one was there. I called her phone but got voicemail. I tried four more times before I started freaking out.

"Kat? Are you home?" I heard Kat's mom ask.

I went downstairs to talk to her.

"My, you're not Kat," her mom said.

"No, ma'am. I'm Kat's boyfriend, Kyle," I said.

"Nice to meet you. Where is Kat?" she asked.

"I don't know. Did she come home last night?" I asked.

"I don't think so. I thought she was staying elsewhere," she said.

I took a deep breath and quickly left. I went to my car and drove to MDPD.

"How may I help you?" the receptionist asked.

"I need to talk with Horatio Caine or any of his colleagues," I said.

"Do you have..." she was cut off.

"Son, what are you doing here?" my dad asked.

"Kat's missing," I said.

"What?" he asked.

"She didn't show up at school and when I went to her house, she wasn't there," I said.

"Okay. Did you talk with one of her parents?" he asked.

"Yeah, her mom said she didn't come home last night, and she thought she was staying with a friend. Dad, she wasn't concerned at all," I told him.

"Okay. Do you know what way she would've taken home last night?" he asked.

"I think so," I replied.

"Alright. Meet me at the school in ten," he told me and left.

When my dad got to the school, I showed him the route Kat probably took. I walked it with her one night, and I hope she took it last night do it was easier to find something.

"Wait," my dad said.

"What?" I asked.

"Is that Kat's backpack?" he asked.

I looked and saw what he was looking at. I gulped and nodded.

"Alright, son, I want you to go home and I will tell you what I find," he said.

"Bu..." I was cut off.

"No buts," he said.

I sighed and went home. I prayed that we would find Kat soon.

(Kat POV)

I awoke in a room that wasn't mine. I sat up and was overcome with dizziness. I put my head down and thought. After a minute I remembered the attack. I went to the door and tried it. It was unlocked.

I went to the living room and went to the front door.

"Where you going Katrina?" a voice asked.

I turned around and saw Jaxson. My eyes widened.

"I'm going to ask once more. Where are you going?" he asked.

"Away," I said.

"No," he said forcefully and came over to me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Your mine," he said in my ear.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me over to the couch. He sat me down and sat next to me.

"So, Katrina, who are you dating?" he asked.

"Kyle," I said.

"Wrong," he said and then slapped me.

"Now, who are you dating?" he asked.

I was being stubborn, "Kyle."

"Wrong," he said and punched me in the gut.

"Who are you dating?" he growled out.

"Kyle," was the last thing I said before I blacked out.

(Kyle POV)

I was a wreak. I'll admit it. My dad hadn't called me and I still didn't know where Kat was.

My phone rang and I answered it.

"Kyle, do you know who would want to hurt Kat?" my dads voice asked.

"Umm," I said racking my brain.

"Think, son," he said.

"I can't...Jaxson Mahoney," I said.

"Alright. Well it seems Kat was kidnapped. We put out an Amber Alert, but we don't have much to go on," he said.

"Okay," I said in a small voice.

"We'll find her," he said and hung up.

I went to my room and threw myself on the bed ad cried. I don't know for how long but I eventually fell asleep.

Poor Kat and Kyle. :,(

I'm kinda like writing this, but I don't. I'm in a car with nothing to do. I know I have other stories, but I'm on writers block with 'em. Sorry!

Tell me what ya think.

Review!


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own anything. Sorry for mistakes, doing this on my iPhone.

I know I have other stories, but this one is stuck in my head at the moment...

Thanks to the person who reviewed.

(Horatio POV)

When we were done at the scene we went back to the department. I set everyone to work and called Kyle, telling him what we knew. I did my paperwork and went home. It was nearing 9 o'clock, so I got a quick dinner and went to check on Kyle.

I opened his door and he was passed out. I walked up to him and saw he had tear tracks on his face. I felt bad for him. I turned his alarm off and went to bed.

(Kat POV)

I again woke up in a bed that wasn't mine. I had a headache and my stomach hurt. I felt an arm snake around my waist and looked to its owner.

Jaxson!

As quietly as I could, I got out of his hold. I then went to the door and opened it.

"Where you going?" Jaxson asked.

"Bathroom," was my first response.

"First door on the right. Take some clothes with you. Top drawer," he said.

I nodded and grabbed some sweats, tshirt, and underwear. I went to the bathroom and saw there was no window. I turned on the shower and got in.

Five minutes later I was finished. I dressed and walked into the living room. Jaxson was sitting on the couch.

"Come here," he said. I stiffly walked over.

"Now, who are you dating?" he asked. I remembered what happened when I said Kyle.

"You," I said quietly.

"Good. What do you want for breakfast?" he asked.

"Whatever you want," I replied.

"Okay, eggs and toast it is," he said.

"Is it white toast?" I asked.

"Wheat. Why?" he asked.

"I'm allergic to wheat toast," I said.

"I'll get some white tomorrow," he told me.

I sat down at the kitchen table and waited. Yesterday this guy was hitting me and today he was acting all nice and innocent.

I really wanted to go home to my bed, my friends, and my boyfriend. I inwardly sighed.

"Sorry for yesterday, sweetheart," Jaxson said in my ear. I shivered in disgust, but he didn't take it that way.

"Here's your food," he said, putting a plate of eggs in front of me.

I picked up a fork and started eating. When I was done, I washed and dried my dishes. Jaxson came over and I grabbed his plate and washed it.

"Thanks, sweetheart. Now, I think it's time we get to know each other," he said.

"What do you want to know?" I asked.

"Not personally. Physically," he said.

It clicked in my brain and I started struggling. Jaxson's grip tightened and I fought harder.

"Calm down," he growled. I didn't.

"Stop," he said putting a hand to my throat an squeezing. I stopped fighting, and he let my throat go.

He grabbed me around the waist and pulled me into the bedroom. He yanked my clothes off and proceeded to rape me.

(Kyle POV)

The next day I woke up around nine. I guess my dad wanted me to skip today. I climbed out of bed and into the shower. I still felt crummy about Kat being gone, but I knew my dad would find her.

(Sara POV)

When I got to school I noticed Kyle and Kat weren't in today. I frowned and sat down.

"Hey, Mattie. Why the long face?" I asked him.

"Didn't you hear?" he asked me. I shook my head.

"Kat was kidnapped the other night," he said sadly.

"What? Tell me you're lying and her and Kyle are just skipping," I pleaded.

"Sorry, no. The police think Jaxson did it because he's obsessed with her," he told me.

The bell hadn't rung yet so I shot Mattie a look saying 'let's skip now'. He nodded and we left without being detected.

"Kyle's house?" I asked. He nodded and we got into his car.

(Mattie POV)

Sara and I got into my car and drove towards Kyle's house. I cut the engine and we walked to the door. I knocked and a few minutes later Kyle opened up. (let's say their school started at eight-thirty and it was a half hour drive. K?) he looked like he had just gotten done showering.

"Kyle I'm so sorry," Sara said.

"It's not your fault," he said as we walked in.

"It is! I was supposed to help her with tutoring and then walk to her house, but I skipped and stayed at home," she said and started crying.

We walked to the couch and sat down. Kyle was rubbing Sara's back and so did I.

"It's not. No one knew this was going to happen, but my dad and his team are going to find her," Kyle said.

It took Sara a few minutes to calm down and when she did, we put in a movie and watched it.

Poor Kat and Kyle. :,( ya I don't write those kind of scenes. I'm in a car with nothing to do. I know I have other stories, but I'm on writers block with 'em. Sorry!

Tell me what ya think.

Review!


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own anything! Reviews please

Also if you're a fan of CSI, Psych, Big Time Rush, Dr. Who, Percy Jackson, or Hawaii 5-0 check out, The Doc. And the Seal and Percy Jackson and the Hawaiian Pineapples by SuperClumsy. And my other stories A little bit of CSI and a lot of pineapples and Bug Time Bestfriend...girlfriend?

Thanks

(Sammy POV)

I woke up and just laied there. Thoughts of what happened rushing back making me want to cry. Jaxson wasn't in the room so I grabbed some clothes and wrapped a towel around me. I quickly went to the bathroom and found it empty. I locked the door and got in. I showered and let my tears flow. What did I do to deserve this?! When I was done I got out and dressed. Wearing sweats and a t-shirt again.

"Morning, Samantha, darling," Jaxson said giving me a hug.

"Good morning, Jaxson," I replied, hugging him back stiffly.

He let me go and grabbed my hand bringing me to the kitchen. I sat down at the table and waited. Jaxson put down a plate of French toast.

"Don't worry. It's white bread," he said.

"Thank you," I said.

We ate in silence and I waited until Jaxson was done to do the dishes.

When I was done, we went into the living room and turned the tv on.

"Jaxson, do you mind me asking where we are?" I asked cautiously.

"Mayfield, New Jersey," he said. I nodded.

We didn't talk for a while, but when I got up to go to the kitchen, he snapped.

"What are you doing?" he asked angrily.

"Going to get some water," I said quietly.

He didn't like my answer, but started beating me.

(Kyle POV)

I felt like crap the next day, but went to school. Classes seemed to drag on forever, and when the bell rang, I met up with Sara and Mattie outside.

"You guys want to go do something?" I asked.

"Mall?" Mattie asked. Sara and I nodded and we got into our cars.

We went to the mall and actually had some fun. Of course, not as much as if Sammy was here but still...

It was nearing eight o'clock by the time I got home. I grabbed some food and showered. I quickly did my homework and looked at the clock. It was almost 11. Jeesh. My dad had come in around half an hour ago... He over works himself sometimes.

I turned the light off and laied down. I said a quick prayer that we would find Sammy soon.

Poor Kat and Kyle. :,( ya I don't write those kind of scenes. I'm in a car with nothing to do. I know I have other stories, but I'm on writers block with 'em. Sorry!

Tell me what ya think.

Review!


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own anything! Reviews please

Also if you're a fan of CSI, Psych, Big Time Rush, Dr. Who, Percy Jackson, or Hawaii 5-0 check out, The Doc. And the Seal and Percy Jackson and the Hawaiian Pineapples by SuperClumsy. And my other stories A little bit of CSI and a lot of pineapples and Bug Time Bestfriend...girlfriend?

Thanks

Guess what?! Schools started :(

(Kat POV)

After beating me Jaxson left. I took a breath and took a look at my injuries. Nothing major just a lot of bruises and some cuts.

I got up and went to the bathroom. I cleaned my cuts. When I was done, I noticed I had split ends and didn't want to ask Jaxson if I could go get a hair cut, so I straightened my hair and went to the kitchen. I grabbed a pair of scissors and went to the bathroom. I pulled my hair over my shoulder and quickly went to work.

"What are you doing?" Jaxson asked. I almost jumped because I didn't notice him.

"I'm trimming my hair up," I said quietly.

"Okay," was all he said when he left.

I quickly finished my hair and cleaned up. I went to the kitchen and put the scissors away. When I went back to the living room, Jaxson was on the couch in his boxers. I gulped.

"Come here," he said. I quickly went over.

He proceeded to rape me on the couch.

(Major Time Lapse)

(Kyle POV)

It has been almost a month since Kat was taken. I functioned slightly more normal than before, but...

"Mr. Harmon, would you please pay attention," my math teacher said.

"Sorry," I said quietly.

He went back to teaching and I tried paying attention, but it didn't work out too well.

I want Kat back.

(Mattie POV)

I felt horrible. Kat hasn't been here for almost a month. Kyle hasn't been himself either. Sara has been absolutely miserable. Her and Kat have been friends since pre-kindergarten.

I want Kat back.

(Sara POV)

I felt horrible. Kat hasn't been here for almost a month. I miss my best friend.

I want Kat back.

(Horatio POV)

It been almost a month since Kat went missing. We have almost no leads and I felt bad for Kyle. He hasn't been the same since. I haven't given up yet though. Kat is an amazing girl and I need to find her!

(Kat POV)

I feel absolutely horrible. I cry everyday. Pathetic I know, but I don't want to be here. I miss my friends, family(shocker), and my boyfriend.

I was currently cooking dinner, when Jaxson came home.

"Smells delicious," he purred behind me.

"Thank you," I replied.

I set the table and put the food on the table. We quickly ate and Jaxson cleared the table.

"Want to watch a movie?" I asked.

"No," he said curtly. I started shaking slightly.

"What do you want to do?" I asked quietly.

He didn't reply but had an evil glint in his eye. I started shaking a bit more. He grabbed my arm and started punching me.

I want this to end.

Poor Everyone!

Tell me what ya think.

Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey! Please review.

I don't know how much longer this is gonna be, but if you want a sequel, then please tell me.

(Kat POV)

Jaxson is really scaring me. Everytime he beats me, it gets worse, and I feel like he's gonna kill me. I don't get any alone time, except when I shower.

"Katrina, I have to go out of town for a few days. Do you think you'll be fine?" he asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"Okay. Here is some money to go shopping. See you in three days. Love you," he said.

"Love you too," I replied.

He left and I waited for half an hour. I had a plan in mind and it was going to work.

(Horatio POV)

Kat's case was about to go cold. We had put photos everywhere but it was like she dropped off the face of the earth.

I was in the lab getting some results from Natalia when my phone rang.

"Horatio," I answered.

"Horatio? It's Kat," a voice said on the other end.

"Kat? Where are you?" I asked, leaving the lab.

"Mayfiels, New Jersey. Hurry please! I don't know how long he's going to be gone. He said three days, but I'm not sure," she told me.

"Okay. Now, Kat, can you tell me where you've been staying?" I asked.

She told me and I assured her we would get her as soon as possible. I hung up and quickly found Ryan.

"Ryan, how would you like to take a trip?" I asked.

"Where?" he asked.

"Mayfield, New Jersey. We leave as soon as possible," I told him.

"Alright. I'll get us tickets on the next flight and tell you when we leave," he said already on his phone.

"Eric, I need you to watch the lab for a bit," I told him.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well, Ryan and I are taking a little trip to New Jersey," I said as Ryan walked up. Eric nodded and I turned to Ryan.

"When do we leave?" I asked.

"Hour and a half," he said.

"Okay. Meet me at my car in ten," I said and want to my office. I closed everything out and turned things off.

I went to my car and Ryan was there. We got in and drove to the airport. We passed security without much of a problem and only a little badge showing. We were waiting for our plane to be announced so I called Kyle.

"Dad?" he asked.

"Kyle, I won't be home for dinner tonight," I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"I'm taking a little trip," I said.

"Okay. See ya later," he said and I hung up.

I looked at the time and then realized why he answered, he was in lunch.

Our plane was announced and Ryan and I boarded. I shut my phone off and waited. We took off and I was anxious to make it to New Jersey.

(Kat POV)

I threw the disposable phone I got away after I hung up on Horatio. I started putting things away as the phone rang.

"Hello," I asked timidly.

"Hello, Katrina. I suspect you went shopping already?" he asked.

"Yea I did. Is that alright?" I asked.

"Perfect," he said.

"Okay. So I assume you made it alright?" I asked.

"Yes. Thank you for asking," he told me.

"No problem," I replied.

"I went to Santa Barbara to meet a friend. I'll be home on Saturday," he told me.

"Okay. Be safe," I told him.

"I will. Love you," he said.

"Love you too," I said and he hung up.

I dug the disposable phone out and dialed the Santa Barbara Police Station.

"SBPD how may I help you?" someone asked.

"Well have you heard of Jaxson Mahoney?" I asked.

"Yes, everyone is looking for him," he said.

I told the officer where he would be and he asked me how I knew and I told him. He thanked me and hung up. I kept the phone in case Horatio called and waited. And hour later the disposable phone rang.

"Hello," I answered.

"Kat, we just landed and will be at your place in half an hour. Be ready okay," Horatio said.

"Okay and Horatio, Jaxson went to Santa Barbara and I contacted them there," I told him.

"Good girl. Now see you in a bit," he said.

I crushed the phone and threw it away. I looked around to see if there was anything I wanted and I decided I didn't want any reminder of this. I decided to grab an extra set of clothes just in case. I stuck them in a bag and waited.

Fifteen minutes later, the phone rang.

"Hello," I asked nervously.

"Katrina, you gotta help me. I'm in Santa Barbara in jail. Please send bail. It's like $1 million," Jaxson said.

"Sorry, I don't have that kind of money," I said and hung up. I took a breath and actually smiled.

Ten minutes after the phone call, someone knocked. I went to the door and opened it. Horatio and Ryan were standing there and I lost it. Horatio caught me in a hug and held me. Probably ten minutes later I passed out.

Soo? How was it?

Reviews please!

Next chapter will probably include some Kyle, Mattie, and Sara!

Not many chapters left though.


	9. Chapter 9

Reviews please!

So this story is coming to a close :(. Tell me if you want a sequal or not. I'm on the fence because I'm not sure if people are going to read it. If I do it'll be along the lines of Jaxson getting out of jail, Kat married, and something with Kat's son and Jaxson.

Also, I don't own anything. well except Kat but thats a different character so i'm good.

(Horatio POV)

After Kat had passed out, Ryan and I took her to the hospital. The doctors checked her out and told us she had signs of abuse and rape. Kat is a sweet girl and didn't deserve any of this. Luckily, she could leave as soon as she woke up.

Ryan went to call Eric and tell him we'd possibly be back sometime tonight or early tomorrow, and I went to Kat's room. She was waking up right as I walked in.

"Horatio?" she asked, looking confused.

"Yes, Kat how are you feeling?" I asked her.

"Okay. When can I go home?" she asked.

"As soon as I fill out the paperwork," I told her.

"Okay. I'm going to get changed," she told me. I nodded and went to do the paperwork, and tell Ryan to get three tickets to Miami.

(Kat POV)

I couldn't believe it when I woke up in the hospital and saw Horatio. I never thought this day would come. I was excited to go home, but I wasn't sure how everyone would behave. I mean, I have been gone for almost two months. I hope they would still want to be my friend, even when I was damaged. I'm not sure how my parents are going to react to me being home though. They never cared what I did before, so why should they now.

I shook my head and quickly changed. I rinsed my face and looked in the mirror. I changed. My face was thinner and pale. I had bags under my eyes and there was no happiness in my eyes. I again shook my head and left the bathroom. No one was in the room so I went into the hallway. I saw Ryan Wolfe and went over to him.

"How are you feeling?" he asked me.

"Good," I replied.

"Okay. Horatio just finished the paperwork and he is getting us a cab," he said. I nodded and we left.

We got into the cab and it was a silent ride. I was looking out the window for most of it.

When we got to the airport Ryan got our tickets and we went through security. Horatio and Ryan only flashed their badges a little bit and I giggled quietly. We had an hour before the plane took off so we went in search of food. I didn't realize how hungry I was until someone mentioned the word food.

They called our flight, so we threw our trash away and went to board. I sat in my seat and buckled up. I closed my eye for a second and fell asleep.

(Kyle POV)

My dad had called me saying to be at the airport around 7. I'm not sure why, but I went anyway. Mattie and Sara came too because we were all hanging out when my dad called.

We were waiting by the gate my dad told me and I looked out the window. I was wondering where my dad had gone and why he needed me to pick him up.

It was 7:15ish when my dads plane unboarded. It took me a minute of searching to find him, but I finally saw his strawberry blonde hair and I started towards him. Mattie and Sara followed because they didn't want to be alone.

"Dad, why did you..." I trailed off when I saw someone behind my dad.

"Kat?!" I said.

The figure came out from behind my dad and it was Kat. She looked like she'd lost a few pounds and she was paler, but it was Kat. I felt like crying and hugging her to death at the same time. I didn't notice my dad and Ryan left, but felt my phone vibrate. I assumed it was from him.

"Kat," I said again, close to tears.

She looked at me and I opened my arms. A look of confusion quickly passed over her features, but it passed quickly. She quickly came over to me and I wrapped her in a huge hug.

"I missed you so much," I whispered to her and kissed the top of her head.

I felt her start crying and that did it for me. Tears started falling from my eyes and I pressed my face in her hair. About ten minutes later, we both stopped crying.

"You don't hate me," she whispered.

"I could never hate you," I whispered back and kissed her.

We pulled apart and she went and hugged Mattie and Sara. I took my phone out and saw my dad had texted me, saying he had left. I texted a huge thank you back to him and put my phone away.

"So you guys don't hate me?" she asked.

"Never," we all said.

"I have a lot to tell you," she said.

"Well, we can talk over Red Robin," I said.

She smiled and we left. We all climed in the car and went to Red Robin.

(Time lapse)

(Kat POV)

After Red Robin and me spilling everything, everyone still liked me. Kyle was super angry at Jaxson, but I calmed him down. We dropped Sara and Mattie off at home, oh and Mattie spilled about having a boyfriend! Kyle drove to my house and I didn't want to leave him.

"Kyle, could you stay?" I asked shyly.

"If you want me to," he said. I nodded and he turned the car off.

He texted his dad, telling him where he was and we went inside. It felt so good to be home after being away for so long. My parents were home when I opened the door and they were in the living room

"Oh, Kat. So good to see you," my dad said. My mom nodded and I went over to them and hugged them.

"What was that for?" my mom asked.

"I missed you. Crazy as it sounds, I did," I said and Kyle and I went upstairs. I showered and put on shorts and a tank top. Kyle quickly showered and came out wearing a pair of sweats.

"I'm so glad you're home," he said.

"Me too," I said and we fell asleep. Kyle holding me.

Awe :,( so sad it's done.

Reviews? I wanna know if I should do a sequal.


End file.
